containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Guards
The guards are a faction within the Foundation in SCP - Containment Breach. Description The guards act as defense against possible SCP containment breaches, and to ensure that Class-D personnel comply with orders and do not attempt to escape. Thus far, there are ten visible guards that are alive in the game. The guards seem to wear a white, personal body armour with a black tactical vest overlapping the torso bit. They wear black balaclavas and a black riot helmet with a yellow visor, obscuring any facial features. Finishing their attire, they have a large black utility pocket latched on via matching straps on their left femur, same with the right, just having a thinner pocket, acting as if where a holstered sidearm would go. They also wear black gloves and combat boots, with their weapons being a black FN P90 as well as a holstered M9 pistol and Combat Knife. As seen in upcoming models, they will have more padded armour with several different decals on them. In-game The Escort Guard Upon picking up and reading the paper found in the cell, one of two guards will open player's cell door, alerting the player that they are needed for testing. If the player refuses, he will ask multiple times. Further refusal will prompt the guard to lock the door, and the player will be killed by method of gas. Upon cooperation, the guard will tell the player to follow him through the facility, to SCP-173's chamber. He will lead in front, while the other guard tags behind. If the player does not follow the guard, or goes ahead, he will attempt to chase after them. If the player refuse to move forward, he will shoot them. After escorting, the guards aren't encountered again. The Balcony Guard In SCP-173's chamber, there is a Balcony Guard manning a look-out post overlooking the chamberlock doors where the player and two other D-Classes are ordered to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the chamber, the guard will be ordered by the Intercom Voice to terminate the player. When the breach occurs, SCP-173 will appear in front of the guard. The guard will quickly react and try to defend himself by firing his P90 at SCP-173, but it was a vain effort, as seen after SCP-173 breaks his neck during a split-second blackout. The Escape Guard An escaping guard can be encountered alongside a scientist, down the stairs of the first room after SCP-173's containment area. He and the scientist attempt to escape the facility, only to be killed with a snap to the neck by SCP-173 when the lights suddenly go out. The Suicide Guard Another guard, known as the Suicide Guard, is found in the males' WC. Before entering the hallway leading to the WC, he can be heard sobbing and whimpering quietly. If the player gets close enough, the guard will then panic, assuming that an SCP is coming for him, and shoots himself. His body can be found face down, with a still-growing pool of blood, still grasping his gun. Server Room Guard This guard will be found in the Server Room. He will be found looking at SCP-096 who will then be set off. The player will be disturbed by SCP-096's appearance here, and the guard will proceed to fire on the subject. Moments later, he will be killed by SCP-096 and a blood overlay will cover the window, thwarting the player from viewing SCP-096's face. Trivia *The guard in the intro is seen wielding a FN [1 PS90, another variant of the FN P90 PDW. *If the guard is ordered to terminate the player, he will not shoot if the player is too close or too far away. He will constantly aim at the player when moving until the player gets in his line of sight and then fires a single round. *Before version 0.5, the guard used to have a H&K G36C assault rifle. *Before version 0.5, the guards had only a model but no texture. *Additional guards have been added as of v0.6 in the intro sequence. *The guard will only shoot multiple rounds at the player when he has godmode enabled or if the player survives the first shot. When the player disables godmode, the guard will kill the player and stop shooting at them. *Before v0.6, the guard firing at SCP-173 was slowly moving back as if he wanted to stay away from it. Now in v0.6 and onwards, the guard will come towards SCP-173 and start firing at it without backing off. *As of v0.7, the bullets fired off sound different. *As of v0.7, the guards found standing outside D-9341's cell have their guns holstered when first picking the player up to visit SCP-173's chamber. Gallery SUCAUSGATES.png|The Sucide Guard Guard096encounter.png|The Server Room Guard setting SCP-096 Category:Foundation Category:Factions